


Watching

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Season/Series 07, word count: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew watches. Takes place after Storyteller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Watching**

He watches the scene play out between Xander and Anya, the one he’d filmed without their knowledge, the one where they tell each other they still love each other. He watches it over and over and over again until he knows every line they say, every word committed to memory, and then he watches it more.

For hours on end he does nothing but watch as their feeling are said to each other, as their relationship is rekindled, as they remind each other of the things they lost for a short time.

He watches as they come together, their love having never truly left, only having taken a brief absence.

He watches the words spill out of their mouths like a bad soap opera, an episode he’s watched far too many times, but can’t seem to take his eyes off, because the scene is just too precious.

He watches, wishing all the while, that it was he the words were spoken to, instead of Anya.


End file.
